This invention relates to a process for the purification of chlorofluorohydrocarbons and particularly to the removal of 1,2-dichloro-1,1-difluoroethane from 1,1-dichloro-1,2-difluoroethane.
Many chlorofluorohydrocarbons which are being considered as environmentally safe replacements are produced in processes wherein the desired product is contaminated with unwanted isomers, which in some instances, e.g., 1,2-dichloro-1,1-difluoroethane (HCFC-132b), may be toxic. Often when a mixture of isomers is obtained, separation into its components by distillation is extremely difficult due to the similarity of the isomer boiling points. For example, 1,1-dichloro-1,2-difluoroethane (HCFC-132c) boils at 50.degree. C. while its isomer HCFC-132b boils at 47.degree. C.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a process for the separation of unwanted isomers produced during the manufacture of chlorofluorohydrocarbons.